Bring Me to Life
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: What happens when Aizen brings back his two favorite arrancar and aims to kidnap Orihime once again? Can Ishida keep her safe? Can Ichigo keep Rukia out of danger? What will happen? Isihime, Ichiruki, GinRan On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Bring me to Life

Love. Such a dreadful bond, isn't it? Why can't a person just fall in love with person who loves them back? Why can't life be that simple? It was extremely difficult for Ishida Uryuu, who gave his heart and soul to one girl: Inoue Orihime, who gave her heart and soul to Kurosaki Ichigo, who gave his heart and soul to Kuchiki Rukia, who returned the favor. Orihime was strange and goofy. She always complimented both Ichigo and Uryuu. Ichigo didn't really care, but Uryuu found it extremely comforting everytime she praised him. His heart flipped when she did so. He wanted her to realize his feelings, but he was a coward. He was so afraid of rejection, he could never bring himself to tell her. Then again, she was bound to reject him either way, so why put himself through more pain? It was best to wait for her. That's all he could do: wait. Did he do something to deserve this? Maybe, it was karma. He spent most of life reserving himself from other people that this could be God getting back at him. Whatever the reason, it was clawing away at his insides every day and night of his life.

Uryuu sighed, skimming through a book he had brought to class. He just randomly grabbed it off the shelf before he left for school. It was a manga called 'Challenge!' It was about a girl whose dream was to become a chef and had to go through mutiple contests to fufill that dream. He didn't even know why he had it. Oh, wait, yeah, he did. He bought it for Orihime, who expressed interest in it when they were out in town one day. He blushed. Did that count as a date? Of course not! They were best friends; they could hang out in town as friends, though his desire was to be more than that.

"Good morning," Orihime said, smiling at him. She saw the manga in his hands and lit up. "Is that 'Challenge!'?"

"Yes," Uryuu replied, keeping a firm keep on the book.

"May I borrow it?" He smirked. Did she even have to ask? He would do anything for her.

"To tell the truth..." he started, blushing. "... I did buy this for you. You said you liked it but weren't sure if you were going to get it. I left it on my shelf for a few months and forgot I had it." When he was done telling her, her smile widened.

"Thank you so much!" Orihime giggled. He handed the book to her with trembling hands. He was afraid he was going to drop it. "Thank you, Ishida-Kun, thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Inoue-San. I hope you enjoy it."

"I'll enjoy it a lot more knowing it was a gift from you!" Those words caused another blush to creep on his cheeks. She knew how to get his heart pumping, didn't she? He felt a serge of happiness at her words, but then he was soon overcame by sadness. Didn't she know the affect her words had on him? She's so oblivious not to realize his deep and obvious love for her. It's obvious? He didn't want to be obvious. He would have to work hard to keep his feelings concealed for her if she ever found out the truth. Uryuu wanted her to hear the confession from his own lips when he was ready to do so. And, that day wouldn't come for a long time. That's how much of a coward he was. "Are you okay?" She tore him away from his thoughts and he blushed with embarrasment of spacing out.

"Uh... just spacing out, Inoue-San." He confessed. "No need to worry."

"Oh, okay. I do that all the time!" She laughed and he did as well. "Well, I better sit down!" He watched her skip merrily to her seat. When she was seated, she turned to him and waved. He waved back shyly. He looked down at his desk. Great, now he had nothing to read. But, it was worth it. She was happy and that's all that mattered to him. Moments before the bell rang, Ichigo and Rukia came in, each scowling at each other. Ichigo had a big footprint on his face. Uryuu would bet anything that Rukia did that to him .

"We made it!" Rukia panted, sitting at her desk. "Idiot!"

"What'd I do?" Ichigo growled back, sitting down next to her.

"You woke up late. When I..." She looked around the class; everyone was staring at her. She couldn't say 'when I woke up in your closet' or everyone would get the wrong idea. "...came over to pick you up, you were still sleeping!"

"Awww, shut up!"

"Please, you two." Ms. Ochi came in, setting down a big stack of books on her desk. "Why don't you have your lover's spat during break?" They both turned beet red and started yelling that they were not lovers. "QUIET!" Everyone went silent, except for Keigo Asano, who continued to yell.

"There's no way they're lovers! I would kill myself if they were!" He screamed, tears filling up in his eyes. Ms. Ochi slammed a book on his desk, causing him to squeal. "H-hello, Ms. Ochi."

"Shut up, Asano." She said in a deadly voice. "Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He went silent, shaking with fear.

"Good!" She strolled back to the front of class and told them about their work for the day and that they had to read chapters out of their book for English class. Uryuu got to work at once. He found that work got his mind off Orihime. That whole day was nothing but trouble. She wanted to work with him, so it made it that much harder to stop thinking about her. She giggled and compliented him tons of times during the course of the day. When the bell finally rang, he was happy to get out of there. However, just as soon as Uryuu, Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, and Chad stepped outside the school building. Urahara Kisuke was standing before them waving his fan over his face. He was wearing his usual hat, but he did not have his usual stupid smirk on his face.

"Ah, Kurosaki-San." He said when he spotted them.

"Urahara..." Ichigo walked up to him. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so. You'll have to come to my shop. I can't risk anyone else hearing this information."

"Sure." They followed Urahara to the shop. He set down his fan and sighed. "So?"

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.... They have come back to life."

"What?" Uryuu yelled. "How?"

"Aizen must have done something." Urahara replied. "He's a tricky one and you did not exactly kill him."

"I've done enough damage to him!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes, but that wasn't enough. He still has faithful servants on his side, Kurosaki-San."

"Oh, god." Rukia groaned. "Are they the only ones?"

"Yes, they are. They were his most faithful arrancar, I'm pretty sure." Uryuu glanced over at Orihime, who was shaking slightly at the news. He put his hand on her shoulder and kept a firm grip. She smiled. "They will most likely come back for Miss Inoue." She tensed up again. Uryuu kept his grip on her shoulder. "Do what you can and stop them. There be a chance you might have to go back to Hueco Mundo."

"Seriously?" Ichigo sighed.

"Yes." Urahara replied. "However, since you've already defeated them once, they cannot regain their true forms against you in battle."

"Wonderful!" Rukia cheered. "That will make things a lot easier on you. And at least it's only those two and not the rest of the Espada. I heard Szayel Apporo Grantz gave you a hard time, huh, Ishida?"

"What?" He was so focused on Orihime. He turned to Rukia. "Yeah, he did."

"You have to be extra careful, alright?" Urahara spoke up again, addressing Orihime more than anyone else. "Aizen still wants your power and he will not let anything or anybody stand in his way. By the look of it, he's bloodthirsty and will strike down anyone who interferes." He scanned everyone in the circle. Orihime collasped in sobs as she had mental images of Aizen killed each of them, including her friends at school, Rei, Tatsuki, Michiru, Mahana, and Chizuru. She even saw Keigo and Mizuiro get striked down as well, blood surrounding all of them. She buried herself in Uryuu's arms, sobbing uncontrollaby. He blushed at this, but wrapped his arms around her all the same.

"It's okay." He told her. "I'm never going to let him touch you. I would gladly give my life for yours." Rukia smiled slightly at his actions and words as he gently stroked Orihime's orange hair. Orihime paid no attention to it, and she felt very safe with him. However, as always she was obvilious to his feelings.

After about an hour, Orihime was calmed down and they each went their separate ways. Uryuu walked her home in case she collasped in tears again.

"Thank you, Ishida-Kun." She said as they walked to the door. "Would you like to come in?"

"Uh... normally, I'd say I don't want to be a burden..." He replied, adjusting his glasses. "But... seeing as how Aizen has made you his top priority once again, I think I should stay... just in case."

"Oh, that makes sense, but I don't want you to worry about protecting me."

"Nonesense. As I said, I will never let him touch you." Orihime smiled, and opened the door beckoning him to come inside. He nodded at her as he went in her apartment. He blushed knowing he was going to sleep in the apartment of the girl he loved for so long. "Do you have anything for me to wear?"

"Oh. Do you want go home and get stuff?"

"No, no. Anytime away from you can be crucial." He said, rubbing his hair back. Because, he thought, any moment away from you can really take a toll on me.

"I have some stuff of my brother's. Be right back." She ran to a bedroom on the right side and fumbled in a dresser. When she returned, she had a bundle of clothes, which included casual clothes and pajamas for the night. "Here you go." Uryuu took the clothes from her and thanked her. "It's no problem!"

"I'll sleep here." He said, sitting on the couch. Orihime immediately tried to pull him off the couch with all her might. "What are you doing?" He turned red again due to their skin contact.

"You can't sleep on this lumpy, old thing!" She protested. "Sleep in my bed or something!" Again, his blush deepend. Sleep? In Inoue's bed?

"Didn't your brother have a bed?"

"I..." She looked downwards. "I threw it away a long time ago after he died."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Inoue-San, I didn't know."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." She sighed. "But, still, sleep in my bed, okay? I'll sleep in here." He shook his head. "Come on..." Her grey eyes filled with tears, and of course, he gave in, despite the fact his heart was beating rapidly. He gulped as he opened the door to her bedroom. He turned on the light, looking around. Pink walls.... just like he imagined. Blue bed... he imagined that too, with light colored carpet. Stuffed animals on the bed. Pictures on the wall. And... her scent was strong. Her tears were gone and he found out that she was faking it. He couldn't be mad at her , though. She was just too cute. "Here you go, Ishida-Kun." She had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you." He cautiously sat down on her bed, which had a soft mattress. His blush did not fade away. He was in her bedroom. He had dreams like this (not peverted ones! He was a gentleman!) He was with her in her room and he was stroking her hair. He confessed his feelings and out of some miracle that could only happen in dreams, she returned them. hey shared their first kiss, the kiss he had been waiting for his whole life, and it was wonderful.

"Ishida-Kun?" He shook his head and came back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He said quickly, shaking his hands around. "I'm a little tired, so I think I'll go to bed now."

"Good-night." She closed the door on her way out and he sighed, rubbing his face. She must have moved her bed into the master bedroom. He figured her brother had the master while he was living. He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. After that, Uryuu changed into the clothes she had lent him. Being extremely skinny the clothes were a little baggy on him. Her brother wasn't big, so it wasn't too bad. He paced for about twenty minutes staring at the bed every 3 minutes. He gulped as he pulled the covers and slipped into them. Her scent filled his nostrils. He was at peace.... Well, more or less. His heart was still beating extremely fast. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Aizen Sosuke sat around a huge table, tapping his fingers imapatiently against the wood. He sipped his cup of tea and scanned the area. Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname stood in the back, waiting for further instructions from their lord. Aizen scowled; no one was there sitting around the table with him. Moments later, the doors opened and two men emerged from it, one with a scowl and one with his eyes closed.

"Where have you two been?" Aizen asked, coldy. They bowed respectfully.

"Apologizes, Lord Aizen." The man with a pale face and green teardrops coming from his eyes. "Grimmjow made me wait too long."

"Shut up!" The one named Grimmjow screamed. His blue hair was dirty and his hollow mask stuck to the side of his cheek. "Ulquiorra, I just wanted to try out my body again. Is that so wrong?"

"Enough!" Aizen yelled and they went silent. "Sit." They sat down, a cup of tea waiting for them. Ulquiorra took his, Grimmjow didn't. "I don't think I have to say much, right, Gin?"

"Oh, not at all, Lord Aizen." Gin replied, his usual grin spreading across his face. "I would think it would be rather simple to understand what you desire."

"Of course." Aizen smiled at his friends. Tousen just stood there, keeping his eyes on Grimmjow, who clutched his left arm in case it was going to get chopped off again. "You understand, don't you?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra was the first to speak. "It doesn't take a genius to understand fully what your heart desires." He glanced over at Grimmjow and for about the first time ever, a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"Shut up, Emo Kid!" Grimmjow yelled, his right hand off his left arm. "I understand fully! You probably have no idea what he wants and you're trying to make me look bad!"

"Lord Aizen wants us to go back to Karakura Town and retrieve the girl." Grimmjow said nothing. "You know, the girl?"

"I know who you're talking about!"

"You didn't know that was what he was planning, did you?"

"Of course I know! Now, shut your piehole."

"I apologize for his stupidness, Lord Aizen. " Ulquiorra's rare smirk already faded from his face and he was back to his usual frown. Before Grimmjow could retort, Aizen held up a hand showing he wanted to speak.

"Apology accepted." He said. "Now, you will go to Karakura Town and bring back Inoue Orihime. We have some unfinished business." He smiled evilly as he sipped his cup of tea. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra got up and bowed before they left the room, their teas sitting on the table.

Ichigo lay on his bed, his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Rukia sat on the ground, holding her knees close to her body. They both were silent.

"I can't believe this." Rukia was the first to speak. Her voice was shaken up.

"I know." Ichigo replied. "Then again, Aizen is the type to do whatever it takes to achieve his goal."

"You're right." She turned to him. "But, we're not giving up. We'll protect her. And God knows Ishida's ready to give his life in order to save hers."

"Yeah. I really respect that guy. And pity him."

"Why?"

"He does all this stuff for her. He's the type of guy who doesn't want anything in return, but the only thing he wants from her is her love and he's not getting that."

"I know." They went silent again. "I just hope Orihime realizes how much he cares for her." Ichigo nodded, and sighed. Out of nowhere, Kon pelted out of the closet and landed on his face.

"Stupid!" Ichigo growled, grabbing the stuffed lion by his tail and dangling him in front of his face. "Get out of here!"

"I heard you talking!" Kon yelled, moving around frantically. "Is it true that Orihime's in danger?"

"Yes, Kon." Rukia said.

"No!! Not my Orihime!" He began to cry.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled. "My sister's going to hear you, and I doubt you want another dress." Kon shut up at once, but continued to cry silently.

"And..." Kon said, between sobs. "That Ishida likes her?"

"Like?" Rukia scoffed. "More like love."

"Love?!" Ichigo slapped him and once again, he shut up. "That's impossible. Orihime deserves better than that nerd." Ichigo hit him again. "I was being quiet!"

"Don't insult Ishida. He's a good guy."

"Yeah, right. He sewed this on my head." He pointed the Quincy Cross on the back of his head.

"He's willing to die for her." Rukia told him, with a slight smile at Ishida's devotion and love. Kon said nothing, which meant he knew Uryuu was good guy deep down.

"I'm going to bed." Ichigo said, getting into his covers. Rukia nodded and went into the closet.

"Good night." She said.

"Night." Ichigo replied. He threw Kon onto to the floor and they all went to sleep.

Uryuu was in Hueco Mundo, the white sand blowing everywhere. He had met up with Pesche again, who was in joy as they joined forces.

"It's great to see you again, Uryuu!" He yelled, dancing up and down with happiness.

"Yeah." Uryuu repleid, scanning the area. His eyes widened as he saw Orihime standing in the middle, clutching her arms and crying. His first instinct was too hold her close and tell everything was going to be okay. He approached her. "Inoue-San?"

"Ishida-Kun?" She asked, tears dripping from her cheeks. "Ishida-Kun, run!"

"What?" He turned around to see Grimmjow holding a batlike weapon. It met his head with a nasty bang. He heard Orihime whimper and than everything went black. When he awoke, Uryuu was tied up. Pesche was too, and he was struggling to get free. They did not have tape over their mouths so they could freely speak.

"Let meee gooo!" Pesche screamed, squirming around. "Waaaah!"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow roared. He jumped and began to whimper. Uryuu frantically looked around and saw Orihime, tied up as well, and she was still crying. He tried to find a way to cut through the rope and get to her. Ulquiorra emerged from the shadows.

"Hello, girl." He said, strolling over to her. "Grimmjow..." Grimmjow came over as well. They each took out their swords and pointed it to her neck.

"No!" Uryuu yelled. Ulquiorra lowered his sword and looked at him.

"Love... How cute." He said, in a drawling voice. "It's a shame we don't care." Grimmjow grinned, pushing his sword into her skin. Her screams filled Uryuu's ears. His heart was shattering as the blood dripped out.

"Haahahahah!" Grimmjow cackled. "WONDERFUL!"

"Any room for one more?" Another voice came. Uryuu flinched. He knew that voice. "Here I am!" Szayel Apporo Grantz stepped out, his pink hair shining brightly and blowing in the wind. "The Quincy! Hello!"

"You..." Uryuu growled.

"I guess I'm faithful after all." He smiled, and joined Grimmjow and Ulquiorra . He grabbed Orihime's chin and looked at her. "Cute. Why should we let her go to waste?"

"Listen, perv, we want her dead." Grimmjow snapped.

"Aww, but she's just so adorable." Szayel grinned and pressed his lips against hers. Uryuu watched in shock. The kiss lasted for a minute or two, then Szayel broke it. He continued to smile and licked his lips. "Not bad."

"No more fooling around." Ulquiorra spoke, gripping his blade. "Szayel, take your sword." He did as he was told and brought out his blade as well. Orihime started crying again. All three of them cut into her skin. She screamed and screamed. Uryuu watched as she fell onto the ground, dripping in cold blood. "Wonderful."

"Now we can bring her to Aizen without any protest." Szayel cheered.

"Let's go." Grimmjow picked her up and they left Uryuu and Pesche still squirming to get free. Then.....

Uryuu woke up, his face covered in sweat. With trembling hands, he grabbed his glasses from Orihime's nightstand and put them on. He had to push them up because teh sweat was causing them to slip down the bridge of his nose. He was panting. He frantically looked around to see that he was still in Karakura Town and not tied up in Hueco Mundo staring at a puddle of blood. The sun was shining brightly through the open window, and he know he it was a dream. Not a dream, he noted. A nightmare. He got out of bed and went to the living room. Orihime wasn't in there. His eyes widened when he saw a red substance on the carpet. He sunk to his knees.

"No... Inoue-San!"

"Yes?" He jumped. "Sorry. Did you need me?" She had paper towels in her hands.

Every moment of my life, he thought. "Uh... what's this red stuff?"

"Oh. I was drinking kool-aid. I spilled some." She showed him the towels. "That's why I have this."

"Oh." He let out a sigh of relief. "You're not hurt?"

"No."

"Good." He felt himself go red. He felt embarrased for screaming out her name because he believe she was hurt. He felt like such an idiot.

"Did you sleep well?" Orihime asked, pushing his feelings of being idiot aside. He watched her clean up the drink.

"Yes, I did. Did you?"

"Uh-huh!" He could tell she was lying. She had bags under her eyes and she was rubbing her back a little bit. That couch must have done something to her. Uryuu wondered if he would like a fool if he yelled "By the honor of the Quincy, I will kill you for hurting Inoue-San's back!" And of course, he knew he would. She still stared at him, and he knew he had to tell her about the nightmare he had. He didn't have to mention the fact that he was screaming or the fact that Szayel kissed her because that would just freak her out.

"Inoue-San..." He finally said.

"Yes?" She was eager to hear about it.

"I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" She gasped. "What happened? Don't tell me! I can guess! You were being chased by a serial killer who threw rabid dogs at you!" He was speechless. "They were biting and clawing at you, and foaming at the mouth... And then a clown came down from the sky and started laughing." She laughed a very creepy laugh, the kind a clown would do and Uryuu had to admit, he was scared. "Then the clown was dripping blood and he took a knife and cut you, and then the murderer was laughing too. And then you got eaten by a dinosaur wearing a dress, with pink hair and blue eyeshadow, that had dental problems, so his teeth were very ugly and you were all "No!! I don't want to be eaten by a dinosaur with teeth that smell bad! I want one with sparkling teeth!"' He said nothing, but let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Inoue-San, but that's far from right."

"Oh, really? That would be a cool dream."

"It would be a hell of a lot better than the one I had."

"So, what happened?" She was resisting the urge to make up another ridilicious story of what really happened in his nightmare. It took him a while to form the words correctly and tell her.

"I watched you being attacked..." She gasped. "...in cold blood."

"W-what do you mean?"

"We were in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra tied us up... You, me, and Pesche, an arrancar I ran into before who turned out to be very helpful, though he could never remember my name and constantly called me Ichigo..." He blushed and cleared his throat. Orihime giggled "... Anyway... We were tied up and Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Szayel, the number eight espada, were cutting you with their blades. Blood dripped from your neck, arms, stomach, and legs. Grimmjow picked you up and took you to Aizen. Szayel was saying there was no you could protest again Aizen now, since you were so badly injured and..." His trailed off. He noticed his voice started shaking as he finished the story.

"Oh, my god." Orihime whispered. "That's way worse than the story I told. Ishida-Kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. At least you're safe." He smiled slightly and was surprised to see a tint of pink creep upon her cheeks. He should feel overjoyed by the fact that he made her blush, but he couldn't express any joyous feelings. What he was to do? He found himself panicking everytime they were separated. Even being a small distance from her can be crucial. Aizen could grab her anytime Uryuu wasn't with her. His face turned a deep red when he came up with the only solution. She would have to sleep in the same bed as him. Aizen would have difficulty getting her if Uryuu was close by. Very close by. Just the thought of it... made him shake. And... Out of nowhere blood spurted from his nose. Orihime squealed.

"Oh, Ishida-Kun!" She took a paper towel she hadn't used and wiped his nose. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh... Damn it." She giggled, which made his face even redder. "Inoue-San, please don't think a pervert of me..."

"What do you mean?" She threw away the paper towel.

"I think the only way you can be absolutely one hundred percent safe... is that..." He pushed his glasses up again to hide his blush. "... we sleep in the same bed."

"Huh?"

"I'm so sorry!" He yelled. "I know it sounds so perverted and I apologize! You know what? Forget I said anything!" He looked to the ground.

"If it would make me safe, then what choice do we have?" He felt his heart do a jolt at her words.

"Um... maybe you can sleep in the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

"No-no-no!" She waved her arms around. "I don't want you to hurt your back! I'll sleep on the floor."

"Inoue-San, you don't need to injure your back any further." She gasped and blushed slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know your back is hurting."

"How do you..."

"I have a keen eye." He opened the door. "We're meeting Kurosaki and Kuchiki for breakfast."

"Oh!" She got up, hair bouncing, as well as other things, Uryuu noticed, turning again a slight red. She smiled, as they walked out of the apartment and down the street.


End file.
